


【可丽饼冷战事件】

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao
Kudos: 29





	【可丽饼冷战事件】

【可丽饼冷战事件】（1-END)

（赶完ddl又开学，我终于趁着周末搞一发小子）

*20代小偶像K x 30代娱乐公司副社长T  
*（伪）包养文学  
*我又开始层层套车

1.

天亮得比往常要早一些，冬至日过去后第一次有这样的实感。堂本刚庆幸昨晚睡前还记得把遮光帘拉上，现在八点出头，已经有侵略性极强的亮光从缝隙里透进来，他坐在床上听着手机对面紧张的报备，用眼神示意身边的人帮忙摁住烟盒，以便自己从里面抽出来一根。

“……对，确实是被拍到了，只不过还不知道女方是谁，姿势很亲密，就在他家附近的可丽饼店……”

“……嗯，没错，今早发行的，最好刚先生亲自来处理一下。”

打火机呢，打火机放哪儿去了。堂本刚在枕头下面摸不到，就摊着手盯着身边的人，对方“啊”了一声，手忙脚乱地翻枕头被子，最后在快掉进床板缝的地方找到，支过来帮自己点烟。

晦暗的房间里亮起一丝暖光，转瞬即逝。堂本刚夹着烟稍微坐起来一点，往床边挪：“我知道了，我现在就去公司。”

“麻烦您了，我现在去联系光一桑的经纪人。”

“先不用，”他往回瞟了一眼，淡淡地说，“先等等。”

“那……”

“你在公司等我，大概半个钟，帮我准备咖啡。”

“好的。”

把烟叼在嘴里，光脚踩下床，漂亮的羊毛地毯上堆着一摊凌乱的衣服。他把朴素至极的黑色衬衫和牛仔裤拨到一边去，剩下墨绿色的百褶裙还维持着里朝外的模样，拉链褪在三分之一的位置，和内衬死死的绞在一起。

去衣柜里拿了普通的休闲装，把长发扎起来的时候右手一阵锐痛。堂本刚轻轻嘶了一声，发现是食指上长了一根倒刺，正以弯曲的姿态牵扯着疼痛神经，慢慢伸展开来。

怎么自己也变得干燥起来了。

他盯着手指发了会儿呆，大脑的反应正在努力追赶痛觉的传导速度，好半天才缓缓开口道：“……我得去公司，洗衣服可以拜托你吗。”

“交给我吧。”

床上的人似乎翻了个身：“发生什么事了？”低哑的声音带着清晨常有的沉闷，往色气的磁性里塞了点撒娇的意味。堂本刚对这幅慵懒乖巧的样子很是舍不得，待扣上领口的扣子，又重新折返到了床边，把豹猫一样漂亮凌厉的青年搂过来吻了吻，轻声说：“……前几天去你家的时候被拍到了，我去处理一下。”

青年怔了怔，猛地瞪大了眼睛。

“……下次不许把我的裙子从上面脱掉，听到没有，“他努力让自己的声音和平常一样，顿了顿又说，”我说卡住…就是卡住了。”

2.

在车上试图眯一小会儿，但没有成功。去公司的途中经过数个购物中心，在层出不穷的广告屏幕里，数码特效像花瓣一样在天空下翻飞。商店里也传来新推出团体的出道歌曲，朗朗上口的旋律保证听两次就会唱。

无论什么时代人们都需要偶像，而堂本刚就是制造偶像的人。

一路上都忍不住去碰右手食指的倒刺，他当然没有表现出来的那样镇定，只是习惯了在小自己快十岁的人面前扮演成熟的一方，碰到这种事就应当揽下所有慌张，大人该有大人样。

痛感像通电不够的灯管，直到接过门口助理递过来的咖啡才停下来。桌上已经放着买来的杂志，封面最扎眼的就是「堂本光一」四个字，低像素的照片里有男人漂亮的四分之三侧脸，手里拿着吃了一半的可丽饼。

当然，还有自己的背影。

……好像比自己想象的情况好一点。他的心脏猛烈跳动着，喉咙里吸进去的尽是凉气。

“还好没有牵手或接吻，”助理翻开杂志，里面还有几张小图，“但光一桑现在正当红，这会儿已经在网上传开了。”

偷拍照片灰蒙蒙的，堂本刚撑着桌子，沉沉地盯着面前的杂志，乱七八糟的张惶与理智也像噪点一样杂乱无章，好半天才听到助理迟疑地问：“……您打算怎么做？回应？…还是冷处理。”

这样的照片和大部分情况一样，只牵扯着模糊的判断，信则有不信则无。但他情不自禁地攥起拳头，想起了自己最初答应过堂本光一的话。

要把青年捧上TOP，就算两年前提出包养的是自己，几个月前开口说我好像喜欢上你了的也是自己；就算擅自主张将关系一而再再而三地拉近，到后来堂本光一也整天缠着自己接吻搂抱，就算俨然已经不是什么说好的包养。

他该处理的还是得处理，不能暧昧。

堂本刚沉默了一会儿说道：“……否认吧。”

忙了一个上午，快中午的时候堂本光一穿着自己的夹克来公司了。一副受到莫大震惊又委屈的模样，任谁看都觉得是做好了挨骂的准备，堂本刚也沉着眉毛把男人拽进办公室。

“我想早点来的，”堂本光一进门就委屈地嚷嚷，“但我想起您之前跟我说，衣服不能放洗衣机一整天，会潮，所以等到洗完放烘干机我才能出门。”

“我就是不想让你急冲冲的就出门，”他叹了一口气，回到办公桌前，把纸边已经卷起来的杂志扔了过去，“…还好，我就记得我们当时没做什么出格的动作。”

堂本光一住的地方有一家特别好吃的可丽饼店，水果很新鲜，奶油和焦糖一点也不腻。青年借此总让自己留宿，这会儿接住杂志，看了两眼竟然有些开心的模样，还凑近了一点：“欸……算是合照诶。”

他没精力理会这点浪漫主义：“不过因为是晚上，又在你家附近，所以我们得回应说只是一般朋友。”

对方从打开的杂志后面露出眼睛来，狭长的眼尾不易察觉的少了一点痕迹。堂本刚揉了揉额头，看着堂本光一挑起来的眉梢，又别开视线指了指：“……还有，你明天有杂志采访，我跟杂志社联系过了，就说自己并没有在恋爱，再讲一些单身在家的事…懂了吗。”

“……不懂。”

对方捏着杂志的手往下放了一点：“……不回应不行吗，”沉默了一会儿，下意识也把杂志侧边卷起来，盯着自己问道，“以前不都不回应的吗。”

“……你现在正是人气上升期，”堂本刚耐心地解释，“还不稳固，需要给FAN安心的理由。”

“但…不回应也不会多严重吧。”

“是这样没错，不过…”

没想到堂本光一会对此有异议，略微的焦头烂额让他轻轻皱起眉：“……为什么不回应，我都是为了你着想。”

”……可您说了不会很严重。”堂本光一闷闷地放低了声音。

“你知道的…”

“——我只是不明白，用平常的处理方法不就好了吗。”

“光一，你知道我不能让你因为这个人气受到影响。”

“哈？”

“……？”堂本刚也疑惑地摊了摊手。

他豢养的漂亮豹猫是个好脾气却有锋芒的人，在节目里被整蛊不会抱怨，睡眠不足也不会发牢骚，但那股青涩的凌厉从18岁入社到现在也没变。

青年在略有怨言的时候总是老成得稀奇，冷色肤被帽子上的毛毛领一衬，成熟的英俊里显出半分幼态，硬是把那一丝僵硬给咽了下去。

“……行，我知道了。”堂本光一低下头又看了一眼杂志，边角卷起来，还小小地折了个角。

“…听话，这没什么大不了的。”堂本刚尽量放柔了语气，看着对方一扬手，像投篮那样把杂志扔了回来。

“…我说我知道了。”

他伸手接住了杂志，卷起来的边角蹭过指甲盖旁边的倒刺，又是一阵明晃晃的锐痛。

3.

而当察觉到堂本光一持续下去的异样，是第二天晚上了。

发布声明的公关小组很有效率，迅速又决绝的态度先赢得了一部分信任。即使堂本光一比起同龄人来说成熟不少，仍是个20代的小年轻，有点事就算努力去藏也藏不太住。平日里一整天没见总要道个早安或晚安，声明公布后就没声没影了。堂本刚忙起来不怎么看短信，第二天洗完澡才发现，整整两天只收到一条姐姐发来的提醒，说记得预约体检的事。

他擦着湿淋淋的长发往浴室走，把浴巾扔进了洗衣机里。

……总不会真的生气了吧。

手机往床上一丢，半湿的头发甩下几颗微弱的水珠，砸在脚背上，像细小又疲软的针尖掉下来。思索再三又从床上拿起来，主动给堂本光一发了条短信过去，说，我还是想吃你家附近的可丽饼。

关上灯，黑暗里他把手机举过头顶，屏幕亮得讨厌。安静地放空了一会儿，有些颓然地捏着手机锤在了脑门上。

睡前没有等到回复，手机一直放在枕边也没有亮起来。醒来后再看，收到了一个从未有过的、马马虎虎的「嗯」。堂本刚没劲地拿了一根纯色的领带系上，照常去到办公室，从等在门口的助理手上接过黑咖啡。

“啊对了——刚才光一さん来了一趟，在您办公室呆了一会儿就走了。”助理在门缝里补充道。

“…啊，”堂本刚愣了一下，用脚后跟抵住门，“那他有没有说…找我什么事。”

“…没有，光一さん和您关系不错我才放他进去的，如果您觉得不合适…”

“……没事，他可以进来。”

咖啡还有点烫，他换了只手拿着关上了门，飞快地走了两步搁在办公桌上。由于这两天的忙乱，桌子还维持着头天晚上的样子，很容易就注意到了显眼的不同，一堆文件资料里有一个软塌塌的塑料袋。

——准确的说，是塑料袋套着一个纸袋。

棕色的牛皮纸上有着熟悉的标志，里面装着一个半温不热的可丽饼，是自己最常点的口味，鲜奶油加蜜桃巧克力碎。

堂本刚沉默地站在桌前，把旁边的几张纸收了一下，然后用一根手指轻轻挑开了裹着可丽饼的薄纸。纸袋发出淡漠的沙啦声，粘着一点奶油，被压得有点扁。

……这小子跟自己揣着明白装糊涂是不是。

4.

「我不是要这个。」

手指又挪开了，他不怎么开心地给堂本光一发了条短信，过了一会儿回信弹出来，堂本光一回复说「欸，不要吗」。

「……不要。」

然后就没声了。

天气正在渐渐转暖的过程中，外面十分明媚，房间里半拉着百叶窗，阴影比亮光还刺眼。由于心情不佳，堂本刚把塑料袋拿起来，无所适从地转身看了一圈静谧的办公室，又原封不动地放了回去。

纯白和粉嫩的奶油蜜桃散发着诱人的光泽，一丝融在暖气里的甜味在桌上蔓延开来。而他无动于衷地工作了一会儿，站起来在墙上的日历里打上一个红色的叉。

他想吃可丽饼，但不是想吃这样的可丽饼。

下午，助理把堂本光一的采访稿端端正正放在桌子上，八卦杂志被撤走了。他先扫了一眼，确保是按事先说好那样提问，然后才翻回到开头，仔细看堂本光一的回答。

「恋人根本就是没有的事。」

「就像事务所说的那样，根本就没有在谈恋爱，一直是单身。」

还好这里没乱来。

检查完没有纰漏后通知助理来拿走，示意可以登刊助理，递过去的时候被看见了手上的倒刺，这会儿已经一圈都有点发红。

“……那个，很痛吧。”助理露出感同身受的表情。

“我有那种小钳子，可以帮您一下子拔掉，很快的。”

“拔掉？”

对方伸出手指比了个剪刀的姿势，但堂本刚光是想想就浑身打颤，于是缓慢地把风衣挂在椅背，摇头坐了下来：“……会肿的。”

不知为何，看完采访稿后他有些烦闷。今天风很大，停车时开了一点车窗探出头去，被吹得也浮躁。

同样又是一整天没有联系，堂本刚花了比平常更长的时间带在浴缸里，看着指甲盖旁边的倒刺变得不那么扎人，软得贴在皮肤上，被水泡得红红的，还有些皱。

杂志给的标题是「身为偶像」——十分吸晴，就如自己指示的那样。但当他再次想到访谈内容的时候，身体里莫名有哪里闪了一下，和倒刺的锐利不同，是一种迟缓的钝痛。

……没有在谈恋爱，这种说辞敲击在心里，仿佛是铁锈在血管里流动着。他把手肘放在浴缸边缘上，摸起眼镜带上，从水里站了起来。侧边的碎发夹在了里面，扯的时候还传来细微的响声，也疼。

堂本光一是偶像，是被自己一手捧起来的。身为偶像有着近乎完美的脸和身材比例，身为偶像认真又较劲，身为偶像应该隐瞒恋情，这都是「身为偶像」既定的事实。

稿子只有薄薄的一点，回答比平常短许多，就算没有提及被偷拍也三言两语就结束。透过冰凉浅薄的纸张，他无法探测到对方说那些话时的语气。

他只知道，那些话比起平常格外规矩。

5.

又过一天，桌上多了一个抹茶巧克力味的可丽饼，歪歪扭扭躺在纸袋里，巧克力酱淌到了塑料袋上。

没头没尾、似是而非的冷落就像塑料上沾的油。这看起来理应被归到贴心的行为让堂本刚在沉默后再次生气了起来，他把袋子扔回桌子，强撑着冷哼了一声。

该死的可丽饼。

「也不是要这个」。

“把光一的行程打出来给我，”他对助理说，“后几天的。”

拿来资料后记了个大概，堂本光一今天在录常规番组，然后是拍杂志，过两天有音番直播，再来是录广播，基本都是到很晚的工作。而只要自己停止这种幼稚的、把前一天的可丽饼留在桌上不吃的行为，或许就能让对方多睡一会儿。

于情于理，对方该回的消息都回了。他不常跟年下的爱人进行这样的拉锯，但他分辨得出来谈恋爱和照本宣科的区别，堂本光一的依从不应该是这样的。

在某种层面上，自己还是习惯当那个动动手指头就能把猫招呼来的大人。他让年轻豹猫露着青涩的锋芒进入自己，但他可以在下面，也可以在上面。闹脾气，往常自然也有，无非是吃其他小偶像的醋，粘过来要顺毛。同样的，他可以顺毛，也可以不顺。

把欣赏爱人美貌的视角收起来，把对堂本光一以外好看的免疫收起来，堂本刚跑去参加了刚出道小年轻团的演唱会。现在的小年轻在营销方面很有一套，都有着新一轮平成世代的崭新和光洁、明朗与挺拔，把偶像主旨贯彻得很到位。

结束后堂本刚去到后台，毫不吝啬地夸赞了一通。

“……能被刚さん认可真是太开心了！”

“我们会继续努力的！”

战战兢兢的朝气和雀跃，比过分故意的犯而不校要好多了。第三天照样一个不温不凉的糖渍苹果可丽饼拿过来。第四天是橘子皮可丽饼，甜橙皮切丝，橙汁与糖和酒煮在一起，加上蓝莓和酸奶。第五天是红豆麻薯可丽饼，绵密的鲜奶油和齁甜的红豆，还有草莓。

堂本光一似乎不打算停止无意义的行为。

该死的可丽饼。火气升到一半，强压着又降了回去。堂本刚决定主动再往前迈一步，于是沉着气给堂本光一发了条新短信。

待输入的竖条在对话框里闪了很久。

「不要了，你专心工作」

堂本光一则不咸不淡地回复道：「您放心，我不会偷懒的」

公关处理得当，网上的绯闻很快就被压了下去。今日是音番直播，堂本光一如果专心工作，大概没什么看手机的时间。

所以…不主动搭理自己，非要找理由是找得到的。

堂本刚待在公司安排小年轻的事，等回家洗完澡后，节目已经结束有好一会儿了。他打开电视调出录下来的的整场视频，像以前一样不错过任何堂本光一的出镜。然后从冰柜里翻出半瓶香槟，以打发冗长的无聊部分和广告。

…这会儿这家伙应该也回家了吧。

客厅还是小一点好，否则一个人总显得有些空旷，暖气也要花好长时间才充盈起来。堂本光一穿着一身绣着暗色花纹的黑衬衫黑西裤，简洁又英俊。这回被安排和知名乐队合作，开头出现了几幕，很长一段时间就安静地坐在后面。堂本刚不想折腾着快进，中途裹着浴袍去煎花鲫鱼，还被油溅了一下。

……真是够了，好不容易开个火还把自己烫到。他从冰箱里翻出一包冻虾，端着盘子又坐回沙发，挑着鱼背上细小的刺。

“下面是堂本光一先生——”

来了。堂本刚觉得拿着冻虾的手有点酸，没劲地扒拉着焦脆的鱼皮。

选歌是按照指示选的，非常时期要唱可爱热烈的恋爱曲，配上迷人的爱豆力，一定会稳固军心的。乐队很会炒热氛围，吉他手在切到镜头的时候总跟观众互动，唱到一半蹦到堂本光一身边，于是青年也随之笑起来，光是绽开的笑容就引得台下一阵呼喊。

眼白又消失了，吹得有点卷的头发看起来有点干燥。下颌线条就像是为了舞台而生的精致 ，就算在镜头里脸颊也削瘦凌厉地凹进去一点，这的确是天生的偶像，比仔细打磨过的钻石还闪亮。

堂本刚好半天才被突然滑落的筷子拉回注意力，懊恼地叹了一口气，低头捡了起来。

屏幕里的人正好结束一曲，被合作乐队拽着挥手。再抬头，堂本光一摸了摸鼻子，重新扬起下巴的时候一副无畏的样子，满脸盎然自若地扔了个飞吻，激起了当晚最热烈的尖叫。

一个不留神，才捡起来的筷子又从手指缝间掉了下去。

堂本刚没有再理会筷子和鱼，而是维持着弯腰的姿势瞠目结舌，因为堂本光一从来不会这样做，演唱会上不会，电视节目更不会。

扎眼到他从头到脚都泛起酸意，像被腌渍在了青橘里。

「放心我不会偷懒」？……这算是明白了。

节目进入了一段新的广告，他猛地从沙发上站起来，摸起旁边的手机，这回没给堂本光一发短信，而是给堂本光一的经纪人打了个电话。

盯着一堆凌乱的鱼骨头，堂本刚敢肯定那点油渍已经冷却下来粘在了盘子上。电话很快就接通了，确认好堂本光一明天的行程后，他对经纪人叮嘱道：“麻烦你，明晚十一点准时送他回家。“

5.

他不信自己连只猫都搞不定。

盘子泡在水槽里，冻虾解冻在沙发上。堂本刚忘记拉上遮光帘，第二天被阳光直直地打在脸上，缺乏睡眠宣告了心不在焉的一天。今日常听的广播电台放着80年代初著名女子偶像的名曲sunrise to sunset，而他的确三心二意的从日出到了日落。

「今天最后的一首歌是明菜ちゃん的OH NO, OH YES！希望大家喜欢。」

不，不听这个。堂本刚打着方向盘在心里抗议着，却倔强地不肯换频道。

Oricon第一名的歌曲，那个年代的人都会哼两句。品尝虚假的萧条心酸，还用愉快沉浸的心情在卡拉OK里乐而忘返。

「比起无名指上的戒指，我选择了隐秘的恋情」

明菜ちゃん，身为偶像却总是唱这样的歌啊。

夕阳晃得刺眼，堂本刚伸手把后视镜往下摁了一点。他自恃有着适合戴戒指的手指，唯一除去无名指。

最初，以为到四十岁总会结婚，只是看着那张有些疏离感的漂亮脸蛋，心想，我至少得拥有过他。工作以外的地方，如果想受欢迎是可以非常受欢迎的，但堂本刚不排斥当一回吃相寝陋的饲主，如同被野生动物华丽皮毛蒙蔽双眼的猎人。

最初，只不过是交点罚款。

堂本光一今天的工作是录广播，不会有晚收工的意外。他开车去吃晚饭，然后坐回车里，补了一个两小时的觉，看了一会儿报纸，这才往六本木那边去。

干燥的冬天，干燥的空气，干燥肌肤的爱人。他觉得自己是跑不了被干燥弄得难受至极了，一个人板着脸在堂本光一家楼下的便利店买了盒巧克力牛奶，然后坐在外面的长椅上，扯开包装咬住吸管。

其实堂本刚也不知道自己究竟是怎么打算的，他只知道第一，他被自己喜欢的漂亮豹猫给气着了，第二，对方可能在故意气自己，第三，自己得拿出大人的魄力。

剩下的，一些无从而来的纷扰思绪，暂时不理也罢。

大晚上的在楼下喝巧克力牛奶，这幅光景够吓人了。街上的车流平淡缓慢，冬季末尾的夜晚仍然冷风像刀。坐了一会儿堂本刚知道已经十一点，又过了几分钟，一个戴着口罩穿着夹克的身影从右边缓缓走了过来。夹克的帽子扣在头上，黑发软绵绵地垂在眼睛前，如此一来，整张脸没有什么地方是能被看到的。

他收了收膝盖，还是保持着翘着腿的姿势，左手放在风衣口袋里，右手捏着棕色的纸盒。身材适中的不明人物走到离自己三米远的时候停了一下，有些迟疑地拉下口罩，露出紧紧抿着的嘴唇和高挺的鼻梁。

他的小偶像回来了。

对视了几秒后，堂本刚好整以暇地招了招手，堂本光一没有说什么，只是老老实实地走上前来。

“……还穿着我的夹克呢。”他伸手摸了摸毛毛领，顺着摸到拉链，轻轻拍了一下夹克口袋。

“……今天刚好，”堂本光一乖乖地站在面前，这样一看果然有些许赌气和紧张的神色，也不知是没藏好，还是故意漏出百分之一的量给自己看，“怎么不上去，您不是有钥匙吗。”

长椅在台阶上，堂本光一站在台阶下，他伸出手把青年往前面拉了一点，膝盖往上一顶就不前不后卡在面前的人双腿中间，堂本光一不满地“唔”了一声。

膝盖隔着冬天厚重的布料轻轻摩擦着，力道被阻隔了七八成。堂本刚也知道在外面不能太嚣张，平时情趣也就罢了，这下看起来对方不仅没有见到自己的欣喜，还不愿意配合这点小兴致，这几天的索然无味又钻出来，他推了一把堂本光一站起来，拽着人就往楼上走。

“干、干嘛，这么晚了——”堂本光一的帽子掉了下去，嚷嚷着被自己拉着，倒也没有用什么力气抗拒。

“这个点你才不会嫌晚。”

“我是说，这么晚了您居然还过来！”

如果是两年前的自己，一通电话就能直接让青年站到面前。事到如今竟然反而跑过来，想想就牙痒痒。

堂本光一的房间里一如既往的干燥，也许这已经成为一种恍惚的错觉。迎面就是没有散去的暖气，堂本刚脱掉鞋拽着人走进卧室里，从地毯上捡起空调遥控器，开了个适中的温度。

“……啊，或许您是来吃可丽饼的！”堂本光一撑着门框，脸上挂着伪装过度的无辜，“是吃了顺便过来的吗？我知道您喜欢在店里吃……”

“脱。”

他没有理会，而是给了无比简洁的指示。

这会儿的温度正好，对方少见地就杵在原地，他则低头脱风衣脱毛衣，然后是袜子和裙子里的打底，脱了就扔在地上。

剩下黑色的长裙，他不喜欢自己脱裙子，也不愿成为先脱光的一方，于是把青年扯过来，把夹克剥掉，然后是加绒卫衣和里面的衬衫，也扔在地上。

堂本光一被扯得发出各种声音，一会儿啊一会儿唔唔的，活像触碰式的玩偶。堂本刚脱到一半就捧着青年的脸吻，胡乱揉着柔软的猫毛，伸舌头往嘴里撬，用力地喘息，吻完嘴唇又吻左脸上的痣。

眼睛是宝石，头发是丝绸，皮肤是大理石，是他捧出来的艺术品，是经过他的手明码标出的价值——

堂本刚搂住堂本光一的腰，把最里面的薄打底衫卷起来，往上拼命扯。贴着小腹的变成了温暖的肉体，年轻男性的荷尔蒙气息在热气里蒸腾着，下一步就是皮带。堂本光一终于稍微挣扎了一下，但他没有理会，轻车熟路地抽走了自己帮忙买的皮带，把青年摁在自己帮忙选的墙纸上，手伸进内裤里，往下拉，让挺翘的性器跳了出来。

“这里还是诚实的嘛。”他冷冷地说道。

搂着的人仍然逆来顺受地闭着嘴，于是堂本刚在一堆衣服里蹲下来，把垂下来的头发撩到后面去，三心二意地套弄两把，又含了一会儿。

堂本光一忍不住地低喘，轻哼着的嗓音十分好听勾人，却始终不开口要求舒服。这种潦草的假把式的显然无法让青年射出来，到后来他又不耐烦了，站起来去床头柜里找安全套。

忘了是放在哪一格，先拉开第二层，再拉开第三层，最后拉开第一层，在第一层里面。

堂本刚顺着锯齿撕开，塑料也能变得锋利无比，在不小心划过倒刺的时候，疼得让人差点要叫出来。可他没有发出任何声音，又从床头折返，跪下来扶着涨热的性器往上套。动作不尽然贴心，在套到一半的时候对方终于扭开了身子，委屈巴巴地嚷嚷道：“不做了！我不想做！”

青年飞快地从地上捡起裤子，乱七八糟地套上。而堂本刚这才觉得那阵手指的痛褪了下去，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后安静了下来，他轻轻把从肩上掉落的头发撩到后面，抬起头看向靠在墙上的人。

“我还没有……还没有想清楚！”堂本光一头上支棱着凌乱的发丝，是脱衣服的时候静电所致，没有好好set头发的时候就总让人想乱揉一气，是太可爱的缘故，“我现在很迷茫！……我、我很犹豫！”

要搞得一片狼藉是最简单的事，他想，模棱两可的行径谁不会呢。空调吸干了所有的水分，身体里的，血液里的，让人干涩又枯竭。堂本光一嚷嚷一通后就耷拉着脸抱着胳膊，手臂肌肉的曲线在月光下精炼柔韧，手也紧紧捏着，手背上凸起的血管蓝幽幽的。

……妆都还没卸呢。眼睛轻轻眨了眨，黑色的眼线在睫毛里隐匿着。

堂本刚微微舒了一口气，低头看着地毯上的花纹，把皱巴巴的安全套扔在了那一堆衣服里。膝盖磕着地板，还有点僵硬，扶着墙站起来后他缓慢地走到床边，推开被子坐上了床。

“……说说看吧。”他和堂本光一都渐渐习惯了往枕头下塞烟和打火机，数次的经验都证明不能比这更方便了。烟盒里还剩的数量昭示了青年这阵子抽得比平常多，他搜刮了倒数第二只：“迷茫什么，还要不要继续跟我在一起吗。”

“不是啦……”

堂本光一露出几番心虚，几番欲言又止，最后慢慢地走到床边，也坐了下来。

6.

“……因为我太喜欢您了。”

像压在冷杉上的积雪，被明亮得月光照着，面容有些晦涩的、讨巧的不满。

“…这几天我总是回想起先前您跟我说…您喜欢上我的时候，”漂亮豹猫伸手理着脑袋上支棱的毛，闷闷地说，“我真的好开心。”

然后伸手挠了挠床角，停顿的时间有点过长。

“……结果呢。”

“…但我越想越觉得，我可能会错意了。”

堂本刚觉得自己得摆出教导主任聆听学生诉苦的姿态，却又怎么都无法坦然起来。他不知道自己说的喜欢还能被以为是什么意思，手里的烟灰掉在裙子上，和黑色融为了一体。

”…现在想起来，您好像确实从来没有因为我嫉妒过，我光是想到和您恋爱的事不能公之于众就要难过死了，您在意的果然还是我的人气！”

堂本光一皱着一张小脸，低低地说：“然后我就意识到了，喜欢也有可能是、是…喜欢上了新买的地毯的喜欢！可能是喜欢上了新窗帘的花纹的喜欢，跟我以为的恋爱完全不是同一回事！”

“换言之，我试着摆正了自己的位置，说实话，在接受了那么多资源后说结束什么的，连我都觉得有些忘恩负义，但是因为我太喜欢您了，所以……还没有想清楚，我、我在摸索界限。”

这是哪门子的摸索界限。

一幅三好学生要尝试高难度习题的样子，且一半是无意地、一半是十分高明地就怪罪到了自己身上。堂本刚并非茫然，只是困惑了片刻。他没接着抽烟，烟灰又往裙子上掉。

如果自己真像这个傻子以为的这样，现在该是什么反应。他先是想装模作样地逗一逗猫，又想语重心长地解释，但隐藏在身体里的那一块钝痛就像石头一样，压在舌头下面。

没有过嫉妒，能让人这样以为，自己还真是做得得体极了。对方说的话比想象中的还要惹人怜惜一百倍，每个字都正正戳过来。他想抱堂本光一，想亲堂本光一，但突然又有些舍不得面对面的目光了。暴躁的可爱的，像一株明亮的金盏花，他身体里的抗争在流下汗水，在把无力烧焦了摊出来看。

他安心下来，他同时也像剥掉壳的蜗牛。

又一次地，就像打不落的标。

“……过来。”

他冲只坐了一点边边角的青年招招手，对方别扭地四下环顾，没动。

“过来呀。”于是堂本刚拽了一把人，堂本光一极不情愿地往中间挪了一点。

把隐匿的思绪交代出来对他来说总是很艰难的事，尤其难的是要承认，处在下风的到底是谁。堂本光一的天真像软垫一样让人陷没，让自己与自己的僵持变得无比迟钝。

“……其实我早就知道，”他轻声说，“我最开始就知道，其实不需要特意捧你也是会红的。”

他用夹着烟的那只手摸了摸堂本光一的脸，抚摸了一下左脸上黑痣的轻微凸起。自己手里的火星有让对方感觉到热吗，如果碰到头发会烧起来吗，烟灰掉在手上，会烫吗。

如果堂本光一与普通女孩恋爱，堂本刚想，会不会变成另一幅光景，变成偷偷摸摸变成如同尝腥一样的暧昧藏掖。而自己就仗着是男人的面孔，把堂本光一拉出门外正大光明地亲昵。果然从一开始的提出包养，说出喜欢，到现在的关系，都是擅自做主的嚣张。

捕到的是多稀有的猎物，给旁人看看就都知道了，但他不该去捕的，不仅捕到还饲养起来。拜托了，谁也好，来收自己的罚款吧。

“给你的东西都是你本来就该有的，就算我想多出一份也没有，都是你应得的。”加减乘除谁都会做，如果提条件的时候堂本光一也没这么傻，把事项勾勾选项，就会知道这是一场亏本买卖。

“但要是少了怎么办……要是因为我喜欢你反而少了，我等于什么都没有给你。”

堂本光一悻悻地摸着头发，咬着嘴唇没说话，全是黑眼仁的眼睛一眨一眨地看着自己。他不想让堂本光一觉得这是亏本买卖，如果觉得吃了亏，那都是自己的错。少的部分只好用名义为大人的成熟填补上，嫉妒是妖魔鬼怪，会把安全地带吃得一干二净。

“……还忘恩负义，”他难过又开心地笑起来，顺势很轻地打了下堂本光一的脸，“你傻不傻。”

不过是稍微拍了一下，对方看起来更委屈了。豹猫自己把自己的毛摸顺了之后就一副生谁的气都不对的表情，片刻后侧着摸摸索索地靠过来，仰着头慢慢啃了一口他的下巴。“谁傻了，”堂本光一不甘心似的，闷闷地说，“我还是生气，我不喜欢您还在想什么给不给的事。”

“……你生气，我还生气呢。”

“……我天天给您带可丽饼，还生气！”

“你真的以为我就这么想吃你家这边的可丽饼，”堂本刚紧接着被湿湿的舌头舔了舔，又骂了一遍，“你傻，我的意思是想来你这里，想见你，想跟你一起吃，谁让你每天给我捎来，我等你说……让我来你家。”

牙齿又尖又利，从下巴啃到了嘴上，豹猫眯着漂亮狭长的眼睛不满地看着自己，又猛地往前亲了一口，摸索摸索起身下床，打开灯走了出去。

在白炽灯对抗月光的过程里，自然是白炽灯获得了胜利。堂本刚听见外面传来开冰箱的声音，然后是碗筷碰撞的清脆，最后是持续的微波炉加热声。

他换了个姿势坐在床上，像第一次来这个房间一样，抬头朝着四周看。他习惯当动动手指头就能把猫招呼来的大人，但他早就不是处在制高点上的大人了。意识到喜欢上堂本光一的时候就自动放弃了这一权利，傻不傻，多好的权利啊。

烟灰掉了一裙子，堂本刚低头想该抖去哪儿，堂本光一就拿着盘子走了进来。

“宵夜，我饿了，”堂本光一端着盘子踩上床来，也在面前坐好，把两块可丽饼放在中间，“那家店卖的速冻，没有水果，不过奶油和焦糖口感还行。”

“啊哈，”他觉得脸上泛起一阵热，抱着手说，“轮不到你哄我。”

“不是想吃吗。”

“不吃。”

堂本光一拿了一块，非要凑到自己嘴边，堂本刚绷不住咬了一口。“来，”对方带着点哄人的语气，把剩下的部分塞进自己手里，他本来也不想犟，就低下头用掰的，一小块一小块地往嘴里塞。

他们就像加班到深夜才回家的低薪情侣，房间不收拾，衣服不收拾，被子也乱成一团，还光着上半身在床上抽烟吃东西。

“…我有时候会很在意，”坐在对面的人也学自己那样一点一点掰，“您会不会…更愿意和同龄人认真交往。”

“又在想有的没的。”

“……那您会不会嫌我幼稚？”

“你不仅幼稚，还是会传染的那种幼稚。”

一想到自己被迫被卷入这次赌气的你来我往，就顺手挖了一块奶油摸在堂本光一脸上：“老实跟我讲，有没有一点是故意的。”

“……一点而已嘛。”堂本光一低头扒拉了两下，也抹了一把奶油过来。

“每天一早去可丽饼店，不嫌麻烦？”

“谁让您浪费了那么多可丽饼。”

“你还浪费了一个安全套呢。”

“哈？！”

——可想而知的，堂本光一觉得自己的类比岂有此理。青年把盘子往旁边一放，欺身压过来。堂本刚吃着可丽饼，扭头不给人亲，但一下子重心不稳被扑在枕头上，这回是手摸进了自己的裙子里，稍微几下就把内裤扯下来，后穴里有温热的东西，滑腻腻的抹了上来。

他短促地叫了一声，是堂本光一的一根手指。

“你之前不是说不做吗！”他瞪着眼睛问。

“您之前不是说不吃吗。”堂本光一抽出手指，扬了扬上面的奶油。

紧接着手指又进去了，堂本刚稍微抬起拿着烟的手，以免烧到床单枕头。索性躺平了把堂本光一搂过来，缓缓地接吻。而在身下撒野的另一只手勾住了裙子，要脱下来得从腿间先退出去，他察觉到不听话的猫再一次地试图从上面脱，于是把腿抬起来放在对方肩上：“这样可以了吧。”

裙子是绵绸的，膝盖高于胯间，自然就顺着滑了下去。

热气腾腾的奶油和焦糖味在房间里蔓延开来，夹杂着一点燃烧的烟草味。堂本刚使坏地又把奶油往人身上抹，让堂本光一抱怨了几句，起身准备去拿新的安全套，他拉住了。

“这回直接进来，就不算浪费了。”

“……射进去也可以吗。”

“允许。”

思索两秒，堂本光一猛地就扑上接吻，性器撑开后穴，手捏着膝盖背面的腿窝，撒气似的用力往里撞。他开始呻吟喘叫起来，被照顾得舒服到不行，沾满奶油的手指胡乱蹭了几下，被捏住，轻轻舔了舔。

“刚さん，是不是真的很喜欢我。”青年低喘着轻声说着，身下顶撞得更卖力起来，一边还开始吞舔自己的手指。而他闭上眼，想要把自己完全沉浸在湿润里的快感里，突然感受到那阵熟悉的锐痛，是右手食指上的倒刺被舌头卷起来，推到了另一边上。

“啊——”他忍不住叫了一声，睁开眼睛缩了缩手指。堂本光一连忙担心地停了下来：“痛、痛吗。”

这么一下猝不及防地痛让他差点把左手的烟给扔出去，两只手都蜷缩回来，神经归位了才又慢慢地伸出去。

“……这里，”堂本刚用力眨了眨眼，把发红的手指杵在堂本光一，低低地说，“就前几天长的。”

“……唔，抱歉。”青年顺着毛道歉，一副雨过天晴的检讨样让他忍不住得寸进尺，戳了戳对方的肩窝：“你看，你闹脾气我就长倒刺，以后不准跟我闹脾气。”

漂亮豹猫一动不敢动地拽着自己的手，眼睛里像撒下的碎钻一样。旋即停下来把自己抱起来，抱到腿间。“……可我还是好想全世界的人都知道，”轻轻地咬了一下安全地带的指甲盖，“想告诉所有人，我在谈恋爱。”

如果说这样的想法就是幼稚，那他不是被传染所致，是细胞里的客观存在。

堂本刚把手肘搭在沾满了汗的肩膀上，看着那双精致的眼睛晕开了一点妆，好一会儿缓缓地靠了上去，靠在湿淋淋的耳朵旁边。

自己只不过是没有说出来而已，只不过是习惯了现实。他颓然地抽了一口烟，对着空白的墙吐出去，白雾慢慢挡住了墙上电子钟显示的数字。犹豫了一下后，用指甲盖捏住火星后面的一点，飞快地往前一摁，把火星给掐灭了。

手指上留下一点黑色的灰迹，混着水迹、黏糊的化开的奶油和焦糖。他把烟往随便的方向一丢，然后用不怎么常用的方式圈住了堂本光一的脖子。

“……等你成为TOP后就允许你公开，怎么样。”

堂本光一愣了一下，眼里闪过一丝亮光，兴奋地抓住了自己的手臂：“……真的吗！”

“前提是你真的能成为TOP。”

“我能，我当然能！”

猫又一个扑腾，把自己摁上床上一阵猛亲。膝盖把自己的腿顶起来，滚烫的硬物又在身下蹭。

堂本刚忍不住笑起来，摸着对方湿淋淋的头发，抓着对方的手，把小拇指塞进温暖的弧勾里，就这样再次达成了新的协议。

就算自己从未提过最初的交易，美到极致的皮毛摆出来，谁都知道价值。所以他知道堂本光一会兑现、会履行的，会继续红会下去成为TOP，在每一次的拥吻里他都明白。

这桩买卖从一开始就是自己不劳而获。

END.


End file.
